Contact PD/PI: Grandis, Jennifer Rubin NRSA-Training-001 (564) TL1 Abstract The fundamental goal of the UCSF Clinical and Translational Science Institute TL1 Training Program is to provide pre-doctoral and post-doctoral fellows with the methodological, analytic, leadership, and team science skills required to conduct transformative clinical and translational research relevant to precision health. To date, the Program has served only pre-doctoral fellows, who have co-authored 846 papers (2006-2014); 89% of trainees > 5 years following the TL1 experience report that they occupy academic positions; 89% report that the TL1 experience was worthwhile and influenced their commitment to a research career. The Program now proposes to expand to admit both pre-doctoral and post-doctoral clinical and PhD fellows, recruited from all 4 professional schools at UCSF (Medicine, Dentistry, Pharmacy and Nursing), with the following Aims: Aim 1. To enhance the highly successful TL1 program to train outstanding pre-doctoral professional students by creating a new 1-year training track that will allow them to obtain a Master's in Clinical Research; Aim 2. To stimulate UCSF pre-doctoral professional students to pursue careers as clinical and translational precision health researchers through short duration mentored research experiences; and Aim 3. To expand the Program to include 5 clinical and 5 PhD post-doctoral fellows per year, with the aim of enhancing their skills to ensure success as clinical and translational precision health researchers. All trainees will be supported by committees of their lead mentor and relevant co-mentors to help them devise and execute their individual development plans (IDP). All fellows will take didactic coursework supplemented by precision health-oriented coursework tailored to the IDP, carry out an individual precision health mentored research project, participate in bi-weekly faculty presentations and student-led works-in-progress, and have the option of pursuing internships or externships. This proposal aims to expand the successful pre-doctoral program, which confers an MD and Master's in Clinical Research in 5 years, to 8 year-long fellows. Four of these will be admitted to the TL1 Program concurrently with their medical school admissions process; an additional 4 fellows will be admitted after the first year of medical school. They will participate in TL1 activities after year 3 of medical school, and complete the required Advanced Training in Clinical Research (ATCR) Certificate Program and a Master's in Clinical Research by the end of the fifth year. Short-term pre-doctoral slots (3-4 months) will be offered to 10 professional students between years 1 and 2 of education, providing them with an intense introduction to clinical and translational precision health research. For the first time, the TL1 will provide precision health research training for 5 clinical and 5 PhD post-doctoral fellows with an emphasis on team science. Post- doctoral fellows will be required to complete the ATCR with the option to obtain the Master's. The TL1 will leverage UCSF's unique strengths and partnerships with basic scientists, biopharmaceutical investigators, and industry to position the fellows to advance Clinical and Translational Science related to precision health. Project Summary/Abstract Page 1496 Contact PD/PI: Grandis, Jennifer Rubin NRSA-Training-001 (564) References for J: TL1 1. Jameson JL and Longo DL. Precision Medicine?personalized,problematic, and promising. NEJM. 2015 Jun 4; 372(23):2229-34. PMID:26014593 2. Hawgood S, Hook-Barnard IG, O'Brien TC, Yamamoto KR. Precision medicine: Beyond the inflection point. Sci Transl Med. 2015 Aug 12; 7(300):300ps17. PMID:26268311 3. Nathan DG. Clinical research: perceptions, reality, and proposed solutions. National Institutes of Health Director's Panel on Clinical Research. JAMA. 1998 Oct 28;280(16):1427-31. PMID: 9801003 4. Nathan DG, Varmus HE. The National Institutes of Health and clinical research: a progress report. Nat Med 2000 Nov;6:1201-4. PMID:11062519 References Cited Page 1497